A Walk in the Park
by Cyrus Church
Summary: A group of friends travel to Jurassic World to enjoy a nice week long vacation. Everything is going wonderfully until disaster strikes. Separated and afraid they must find one another and escape to safety. Their dream vacation was becoming less of a walk in the park.


Galen

"GET THE FUCK DOWN NOW!"

Pain surged through Galen's skull as it, quite forcefully, made contact with the pavement. It was too soon to tell but he was most likely going to need a few stitches. More pain was introduced to his body as his arms were twisted behind his back. A concussion of metallic clicks and the skin of his wrist getting a nice little pinch signaled the handcuffs being put on him. The security guards were definitely not screwing around today.

Clenching his jaw to prevent himself from sounding too pissed off, Galen looked to the first officer he could see from his uncomfortable position, "look I didn't know this area was off limits. I just took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up here."

The officer did not seem too convinced as he motioned to the ass hole with his knee pressing into Galen's back, "Take him to medical to get cleaned up and then detain him."

Galen let out a few expletives as he was pulled up from the ground and shoved toward the exit. A quick glance at the security guard doing the unnecessary physical hostility confirmed his suspicions. Looks like standard rent-a-cop material, thick douche bag mustache, gut hanging over his belt, and the self-absorbed dumb look on his face. He liked the guy already.

Maneuvering through a small group of maintenance workers, Galen began to focus on his predicament. Trespassing in a restricted area of a theme park was not exactly a capital offense. There could not possibly be any sort of severe punishment for something so minor. He assumed the worst case scenario would be being banned from the park for a certain amount of time.

Galen was interrupted from his thoughts when they stepped out onto the parks' main street. Something about the place always took his breath away. Ever since it opened its doors to the public in 2005, he could not wait to come experience it for himself. He wished his parents could see this place.

A decade ago his parents were killed in a car accident, leaving seventeen year old Galen to fend for himself. With no immediate relative to look after him, he had no other choice but to get a job and work his way through his last year of high school. Immediately after graduation Galen enlisted in the Marine Corps and served for three years in order to help pay for college. Ending his tour of duty, he signed up for classes at the University of Kansas. Keeping to his childhood dream, Galen focused on studying Paleontology. Something about dinosaurs captured his imagination. Right before his parents passed away, he heard rumors of a theme park opening up with genetically cloned dinosaurs. It was a dream come true.

The rent-a-cop interrupted his reminiscing, "go through the automatic doors on the left".

Stepping across the threshold into the first aid area, Galen was impressed with what he saw. Nurses patrolled back and forth in one of the most advanced looking medical facilities he ever saw. He would not be surprised if major surgeries took place here.

A short plump nurse approached Galen and the rent-a-cop, "can I help you officer?"

He motioned to Galen, "seems my friend here slipped and bumped his head. Need someone to take a look at him. Make sure it's nothing too serious".

Rolling her eyes, the nurse waved for the pair to follow her. She took them to a small examination room and told Galen to have a seat in chair. Galen half expected her to leave the room and have another nurse come in and check on him. To his surprise, she washed her hands at the sink in the room, put on a pair of gloves and began looking at the cut on his head.

"Well. I don't think you're going to need stitches. The cut isn't that deep. But I'll clean it up a little bit and send you on your way."

In a way Galen was kind of hoping she would take her time fixing him up. But after cleaning the wound she gave the all clear. Rent-a-cop shoved him toward the door and escorted him to the security office.

To Galen's surprise the trip to the security office was not all that long. It was, however, a little uncomfortable. They had to pass back through the main street a second time. Galen noticed he was getting a lot of confused looks from the other vacationers as they walked through the crowds. He tried to ignore them as much as possible. Hopefully the whole debacle would not take much longer and Galen would be released.

Normally theme park security could not detain an individual. But Galen assumed due to the danger of the creatures inhabiting the park that this would be an exception. After a brief tour of the facility, he was taken into an office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk inhabiting it. Rent-a-cop stood behind him, reminding Galen of a silent sentinel.

Five or so minutes passed until anyone else joined them in the room. Galen was beginning to suspect no one was going to show until a man dressed in a suit and tie walked into the room and sat at the desk. Surprisingly the man was not what Galen expected. He figured another rent-a-cop with a slightly higher pay grade was going to walk through the door. But this man was different. Something about him gave off an air of respect. Dressed in a black two piece suit with a white shirt and blue tie was not what Galen envisioned as the head of security. Once he was situated at his desk, the stranger's gaze fell to Gale.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mark Hines. I am the Chief of Park Security. It is my job to ensure the safety of all individuals here at the park. So Mr. Cross what brings you to Jurassic World?"

Galen shrugged, "just looking to have a nice vacation with my girlfriend."

Hines nodded his head in understanding. But the look he gave next revealed that he was not going to put up with any bullshit. He clearly wanted answers.

"Mr. Cross –"

"Galen"

"Galen, what were you doing near the maintenance area outside of the Tyrannosaur paddock? That area is restricted."

Leaning forward, "look, I'll tell you what I told your rent-a-cop buddies. I took a wrong turn somewhere and was trying to get back to the main street. They wouldn't listen and I ended up in cuffs with a head injury. So there is no reason to detain me."

Hines looked through the papers from the folder he brought in with him. Several minutes of silence passed as he read through them. Satisfied with what he saw, he looked back up to Galen.

"It says here that it took four officers to restrain you. In fact you broke the nose of one of the men involved and disarmed another who was about to tase you. Not exactly something a regular tourist would be capable of."

Galen did not respond.

"What I believe Mr. Cross is that you are a man with a military background with intentions to sabotage this park."

"THE FUCK I AM!"

"Then Mr. Cross, what were you doing in the maintenance area outside of the Tyrannosaur paddock?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Galen answered honestly, "I was just curious. Yea I have a military background but I didn't intend to do anything bad. I just wanted to see what happens behind the scenes. Hell, I was planning on trying to work here one day."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Satisfied with Galen's answer, Hines stood up from his desk and motioned to the rent-a-cop, "Officer Shaw, please remove the handcuffs from Mr. Cross. He is free to go."

A look of confusion manifested on Galen's face, "are you serious?"

"Yes Mr. Cross I am serious. This file here has all of the information on you I needed. Your name is Johnathan Galen Cross, born June 12, 1988. You served three years in the United States Marine Corps. Also, you are currently attending classes at Kansas State University, majoring in paleontology. Like I said, everything I needed to know. Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

The pain on Galen's wrists eased as Shaw removed the handcuffs. Shaking Mr. Hines' hand, Galen followed him out into the lobby of the security office. Once outside he took a deep breath. He could not believe everything worked out in the end. Suddenly a feeling of panic struck him. Looking at his watch, Galen felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest. It was ten forty. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend for breakfast almost two hours ago. There was no doubt in his mind he was going to pay for being late in the end.

On the bright side, the day could not possibly get worse.


End file.
